Heart Connected
by Rebelchickie
Summary: "It doesn't matter, Ikuto, because even if those flowers are for another girl." I say, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Then I will know what it was like to kiss you and I will be able to tell you that I'm in love with you. Even if you leave me. Ill wait, Ikuto, I will always wai-" he cuts me off with his lips meeting mine. ONESHOT.


**Hello, everyone, this is Izzy! Recently, I have posted a story called **_**Still Looking Up At The Same Moon **_**and it has gotten really popular! In one of my reviews, I got a request for a cute valentine One-shot, so I figured I would take a go at it. Hope you like it!**

**DEDICATED TO PANDAWOMAN FOR HER WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

It seems like just yesterday I left. Left my little sister, the company that I had finally broken free from. I left friends that I hadn't know I had had. But most importantly, I left my Strawberry, tears streaming down her face as she waved with a fake smile plastered on.

As that plane lifted off, I knew I was leaving more than memories with Amu, I was leaving her a very important part of me. I was leaving my heart in her unknowing hands.

She had tried every way of contacting me. Calling, texting, emailing. She wrote me a letter. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if she put a message in a bottle for me.

But I never responded.

Amu deserved so much better then a guy like me. I was perverted and sarcastic, and hurt her feelings without meaning to. She deserved a prince charming. Something that I knew I would never be able to be. Without a doubt in my mind, I knew that she would be able to find someone better. She was beautiful: long, pink hair and honey golden eyes. She had the cutest facial expressions. And when she would smile, kami, people would stop and stare. The way that her forehead would crinkle when-

To put it in simple terms, Amu was an A+. An 11 out of 10. She could be a model is she wanted to be. I, well though I was handsome, was an F-. Opposites don't always attract.

Mindlessly, I stare off into space, the wind gently blowing my hair, until it was all interrupted by my phoning ringing.

Who would call at this time of day? It was the middle of the night.

I pick it up and hear the usual rant of my sister.

'_Ikuto! Why haven't you called me lately!? Last time I talked to you, you promised you would call me more often! I know that Dad is keeping you busy with concerts and father-son bonding time, but you should always have enough time to call your sister! Why don't you love me, Ikuto? Im your only flesh and blood sibling and you don't even have the decency to call me! How do I know that you haven't been cat-napped!' _she stops abruptly, cracking up at her own joke. I just growl.

'_Get it? Cat-napped? Because you're just like an alley cat. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't go into comedy.' _she says. _'So, Ikuto, how you been? When will your flight land so I can pick you up?' _she asks.

"What are you talking about, Utau, im not coming back." I say, finally getting a chance to speak.

'_You mean, your not coming home for Valentines Day?' _she asks, shock and horror laced into her voice.

"Why would I?" I ask.I could practically hear the rage that was building up in her and no doubt rolling off her in waves.

'_Ikuto! Have you completely forgotten her!? Or are you really that much of a moron?'_ she yells angrily. She doesn't even have to say her name for me to know who she is. What left me so speechless is that UTAU of all people was the one talking to me about it. She _**hated**_ Amu when I left, why would she be so concerned about her now.

"Of course I haven't forgotten her. Why do you care?" I ask.

I can hear her sigh over the phone, as if almost in defeat. _'After you left, Amu and I finally had something to bond over. We became great friends. She misses you, Ikuto, she misses you more then she lets anyone know. You are hurting her by being away so long. Just come here, you don't have to see her, but I want you to come see me at least so I don't have to spend all day with my moron of a boyfriend!' _she says fondly. Utau had rendered me speechless. Did she honestly think that I could go back to Japan and _**NOT **_see Amu! What the hell is the point of the whole damn country if Amu isn't in it!?

For a while, I am completely silent. You can hear nothing but the sound of both of us breathing. Somehow, I knew that it was finally time. It was time for me to wake up and smell the coffee. I needed Amu in my life. There was no denying my feelings anymore. She might deserve someone better, but I could at least try. If she said no, then, well, that was that. We could both live on… but if she said yes…

Lets not think optimistically. You'll just get your hopes up.

"Ill call you when I leave, and when I stop at the halfway point. See you soon." I say. She squeal so loud that I drop the phone, screaming about how she will talk to me soon. In the middle of her rant, I hang up the phone, shut it off, and put it in my pocket, smirking. I really love nothing more then to piss her off.

When I head back inside to my apartment, only to find my father leaning against my kitchen counter, red apple in hand.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I ask. He barely ever visited me unless he needed something or we had stuff to plan.

He just gives me a smirk (a very familiar one at that) and throws a envelope at me. I easily catch it, tearing it open, to find a single, one-way plane ticket. To Japan.

With calculating and shocked eyes, I stare up at him.

"I remember how much I did for you mother. I would bend over backwards just to see her. Buy her anything her heart desired. She was the center of my existence. I left because after she died, I knew I wouldn't be able to raise you. Honestly, I regret not being able to see my kids grow up, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to love you in the way you needed. Im not much one with words, but I do know something, she needs you as much as you need her if her feelings are the same." my father says casually, taking a bite of the red apple.

I give him an identical smirk. "Thanks Dad."

"Don't come back until you have her. And don't get her pregnant." my dad says as I walk into my room and start throwing clothes together.

"I wont dad! Cant promise the second one," I say, yelling the first one and mumbling the second. Faintly, I hear him chuckle as he walks out the door.

…

Amu's P.O.V

Every day was the same. I woke up, got dressed and ready for school. Drove to school. Talked with friends. Went along with classes. Then left, praying that maybe, just maybe, Ikuto would be laying on my bed, reading the latest edition to the manga that he and I both liked.

But every day I got the same disappointment. He was never there.

"Amu! Listen to me! I think that we should get you all dolled up for Valentines day. You know, just because! I think it will be fun," says Utau. Rima and Yaya are sitting next to me, chatting quietly.

"Why would I do that?" I ask blandly. She knows that I hate getting dressed up.

"I just have a feeling that you could meet a cute guy!" she says, giggling. My heart clenches at the thought. I didn't want another guy! I wanted Ikuto to come home and sweep me off my feet like I had always hoped he would. He had been gone for so long…and I was so scared that he had forgotten me.

Of course, I wouldn't tell Utau or Rima or Yaya about it. I didn't want them sad just because I was a little (really) miserable. They didn't deserve that at all. All of them had dates to look forward to and who was I to ruin there happiness with my singleness and abandonment issues.

Valentines day was nearing, and Ikuto had left just a week before Valentines day, so it was always hard. I remember the first Valentines I spent alone. I have to say, chocolate doesn't taste very good when tears are coating it…. To much salt.

"Fine. I leave myself in your loving hands," I say. Fighting with Utau was like trying to say no candy for Yaya. Useless and stupid. She squealed with delight and a irritated smile came to my lips, knowing that she would get happy over a little bit of my pain.

Sadistic, much?

Anyway, we parted, and went to our individual houses. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and prayed right outside of my door. When I opened it, it was empty. The breath escaped and I sighed.

Ikuto, when will you come back?

…

"AMU! STOP MOVING!" Utau harshly whispered. She had insisted dolling me up before I got to school. That meant I had to be up at four…IN THE MORNING.

"Damn the free dress code on a stupid day like Valentines Day!" I mumble. She burns me with the curling iron again.

"OW!" I whisper.

"Oh, it was an accident. NOW STOP MOVING OR MORE 'accidents' WIILL HAPPEN!" she says harshly. I grumble, and close my eyes, waiting until she is done.

She steps back, and I hear her softly gasp.

"Oh, Amu, you look beautiful!" she says happily. I open my eyes and my jaw drops.

I was in black skirt, with red, pink, and white plaid over it. I had on a white tank top, with a black belly shirt that hung off my shoulder and had red, white, and pink design on it. It was paired with some pink and black combat boots, some bracelets and earrings.

Utau had outdone herself with the make-up and hair. My hair was in curls down to just above my hips. My makeup was light, with white eye shadow, red and black eye liner, mascara, blush and strawberry lips gloss. I looked gorgeous.

"Utau…thank you," I say, hugging her tightly. She smiles and hugs me back.

"Enough mushy-gushy crap! We are going to be late!" she yells and we race downstairs and out the door. I drive us to school while we blare music and sing at the top of our lungs. When we park and get out of the car, I feel all eyes on us. Utau links arms with us as we make our way up to the school.

I feel Utau being pulled away from me, and I hear her squeal in excitement at what Kukai got her, but I don't turn to see, giving them their privacy. I walk into the school with eyes on me and make my way to my first period class. Yaya gushes over me and even Rima gives me a nod of approval. I just laugh it off and get into my seat as the teacher walks in.

At lunch, I am left all alone. Rima was with Nagi. Yaya with Kairi. Utau with Kukai. Being single sucks.

I made my way up to the roof, looking over the edge.

"Ikuto, when are you going to come back?" I ask the sky in a bored, yet sad tone. He would have snuck away and at least teased me a little if he were here, like he used to do. Telling me I had no boyfriend because I had no boobs. Well, NEW FLASH, they came in after he left.

"Maybe I have been back for longer then you think and you just haven't been looking hard enough." I hear a voice behind me whisper in my ear. Every nerve, every muscle, even my heart, freezes. Slowly, I turn, praying that it wasn't just a trick. And I see him.

Ikuto stands there, one hand holding roses, the other shoved in his pocket. He looks at me softly, that familiar smirk on his lips.

"Ikuto..?" I ask. He chuckles. "You expecting someone else?" he asks, more question than sarcasm.

Its payback time.

"Yes, I was," I spit haughtily, hoping he cant see through the lie. His eyes widen a fraction before they narrow.

"Who." he doesn't ask, he demands.

"Tadase." I say confidently.

"Kiddy-King? You replaced me with Kiddy-King?" he asks.

"Yeah, he is great. He loves me, and buys me stuff and is the best boyfriend ever." I say. Its silent for a second, and he turns around to leave.

"Wait!" I let escape. Shit. Blew my cover. He turns and gives me a sad look. "I don't have a boyfriend!" I blurt. He turns around, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh? Well, who says I don't have a girlfriend? Who even says that these flowers are for you, Strawberry?" he ask, getting closer and closer to my face.

"Thenitdoesntmatterbecauseimg oingtodothis!" I say in a rush, getting on my tiptoes, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him.

The second my lips meet his its like fireworks are exploding. My whole body is filled with warmth like a warm drink on a cold day. I can feel myself relaxing, every cell in my body in complete bliss. Slowly, we both part.

"It doesn't matter, Ikuto, because even if those flowers are for another girl." I say, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Then I will know what it was like to kiss you and I will be able to tell you that I'm in love with you. Even if you leave me. Ill wait, Ikuto, I will always wai-" he cuts me off with his lips meeting mine again.

He pulls away, cupping my face and wiping the tear of happiness and sadness away.

"Im not leaving again, Strawberry. Who else will keep your bed warm and will be your snuggle buddy? Who else will nearly get you in LOTS of trouble and snoop in your underwear drawer? Not that I have done that," he says smirking.

"HEY! I CANT BELIE-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Who else will wipe away all your tear (you are a little dramatic) and tell you they love you? Who else will take you on dates, and give you roses on Valentines day? I certainly cant think of anyone who can deal with you," he says, a playful smirk on his face. I smile up at him as he hands me the roses, smelling there sweet scent.

"Amu, will you be mine?" he asks me, taking out a black box out of his pocket and opening it, showing a lock with a diamond clover on it.

"Ikuto! Its beautiful," I say, tearing up. He smirks widely, putting it over my head and touching the center of it with his index finger. He digs in his pocket and takes out a key with the same clover design.

"Only I, can unlock your heart," he says. I wrap my arms around his neck and get on my tiptoes.

"Of course," I say.

"Happy Valentines day, Amu," he says.

"Happy Valentines day, Ikuto," and our lips meet.

…

**Hope you like this cute one shot! Thanks for reading! DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS! OR THE ANIME OR MANGA! **


End file.
